


Однажды вернусь

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Однажды Лидия появляется в жизни Шивон и с этим сложно что-то сделать.





	Однажды вернусь

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон обоих сериалов; частичное АУ и авторские хэдканоны; спойлеры к первому сезону Supergirl.

Когда-то Шивон считала, что ее унизили увольнением. Потому что Кэт Грант поставила образ Супергерл выше журналистики и избавилась от человека, который решился с ней поспорить. Она выставила Шивон, сделав так, чтобы ту не взяли ни в одно крупное издание.

В тот момент казалось, что унизить сильнее уже не получится.

Проклятье, обратившее Шивон в банши, стало вишенкой на торте ее неудач. Но оно же дало надежду на отмщение.

Позже, оказавшись в тюрьме, после того как она проиграла все той же Супергерл и залетному герою, Шивон поняла: она опять унижена и растоптана.

Ей казалось, что вряд ли может быть хуже. А потом был миг триумфа: ей удалось сбежать из тюрьмы… и, разумеется, Супергерл пришла за ней… и унизила снова. Потому что она отпустила Шивон, подчеркнув, что могла бы снова ее запереть, но, так и быть, позволит уйти.

— Считай это испытательным сроком, — сказала Супергерл, перед тем, как взмыть в безоблачное небо.

Как же Шивон ее ненавидела. Как можно считать себя героиней, если разрушаешь чью-то жизнь и карьеру?

Долгожданная свобода оказалась в ее руках, но Шивон не знала, что ей делать. Ненависть к Кэт Грант и Каре Дэнверс утихла, оставив глухое раздражение, Супергерл — недостижима, нужно долго копить силы, чтобы с ней справиться… что же остается? Видимо, просто жить.

 

***

С Лидией Шивон познакомилась в парке. Это не было случайностью, по крайней мере, со стороны Лидии.

Шивон сидела на скамейке и смотрела на искусственный пруд, где плавали ленивые утки. Она думала о том, что не сможет устроиться на достойную себя работу: кроме уничтоженной журналистской карьеры в личном деле Шивон теперь значилась тюрьма. Полиция не слишком активно искала ее: или не посчитала достаточно серьезной угрозой, чтобы объявлять в розыск по всей стране, или Супергерл об этом тоже позаботилась из своих соображений. Но, как бы там ни было, от этой страницы в прошлом избавиться было непросто. Шивон подделала документы, но в любой приличной организации у нее спросят о прошлом месте работы, и что ей отвечать?

Потому, думая о своих не слишком радужных перспективах, она смотрела на уток и ощущала, что Дух Банши внутри нее набирает силу из-за злости и раздражения.

— Ради всего святого, уймись уже!

Шивон обернулась на голос и увидела девушку примерно своего возраста, рыжую, одетую в легкое летнее платье и с небольшой сумкой через плечо. Незнакомка была красива той особенной красотой, которая «нравится» фотокамере, когда во внешности есть небольшие изъяны, некая неидеальность, делающая лицо живым. Глаза чуть больше, чем кажется необходимым, полноватые губы, излишне острая линия подбородка…

А еще Шивон ощущала от нее нечто смутно знакомое и при этом неприятно оседающее у корня языка. Незнакомая девушка сказала:

— Да, мы с тобой одной крови, — она подошла и опустилась на скамейку рядом, а потом добавила, протянув руку: — Привет. Меня зовут Лидия Мартин. И я — банши.

— Шивон Смайт, — ответила Шивон, отвечая на рукопожатие.

Она могла задать вопрос. Сотню вопросов. Например, почему у Лидии рыжие волосы, как она почувствовала настроение Шивон, и почему решила, что чужое проклятье касается и ее тоже… но, вместо этого, она сказала только дежурное: «Рада знакомству».

 

***

— Да как они посмели! — от крика Шивон завибрировали стекла. Хотя бы не вылетели. Уже прогресс. — Я заслуживаю лучшего!

Лидия фыркнула.

— Конечно, заслуживаешь, — сказала она. — Как и большая часть человечества. Но смирись с тем, что в жизни тебя все время втаптывают в грязь. Не понимаю, почему ты этого не знаешь.

Шивон захотелось чем-нибудь кинуть в Лидию, но она просто глубоко вздохнула. Опасно спорить с банши, даже если ты сама банши. Кинь в нее что-то — и Лидия сможет ответить, а управлять способностями она умела намного лучше Шивон.

К тому же, та жила в ее квартире, такое казалось просто невежливым… ладно, технически, они снимали жилье вместе. Но на самом деле большую часть аренды платила именно Лидия. Да и не в ней была проблема, а в начальнике Шивон, который отказывался повышать зарплату.

— Я же не так много прошу, — возмутилась она. — Мало желающих сидеть в архиве целыми днями, он сам знает, что никого не найдет на мое место… но он угрожает, что уволит. Представляешь?

— Еще как, — ответила Лидия, на поднимаясь с дивана и даже не глядя на Шивон. — Кстати, у тебя лицо сереть начало. Успокойся.

— Я спокойна, — буркнула Шивон. — Прям удивляюсь, откуда ты берешь столько… безразличия.

— Такое случается, когда взрослеешь в городе полным оборотней, адских гончих и всяких маньяков, создающих монстров.

Шивон закатила глаза. Не то чтобы она совсем не верила Лидии, но считала, что та слишком приукрашивает рассказы о родном городе.

— Я — в душ, — казала Шивон. — Постараюсь вылить всю горячую воду. Специально, чтобы ты мылась холодной.

— Опоздала, — ответила ей Лидия, — я успела первой.

 

***

Лидия редко что-то объясняла Шивон насчет способностей банши.

Сказала только раз, что все слишком индивидуально, что у них разные источники сил и что многое нужно раз прочувствовать самой, а не сто раз услышать.

Но то, что она была рядом, помогало. Шивон чувствовала, что может справиться с яростью и может дышать, не думая каждую секунду о том, как Супергерл упадет с пьедестала, куда ее вознесли жители Нэшнл-Сити.

В такие моменты Шивон думала о Лидии, о том, как она заплетает волосы и о красиво-неидеальных чертах. А еще о ее напоказ раздраженном голосе и риторических вопросах.

— Почему я с тобой вожусь? — говорила Лидия. — Стоило поехать со Стайлзом в устье Амазонки.

— Там бы тебя съели москиты, — отвечала Шивон.

— А здесь меня съест однообразие, — тяжело вздыхала Лидия.

Шивон улыбалась и ловила себя на мысли, что все реже и реже вспоминает лица Кэт Грант и Кары Дэнверс. Словно разуму надоело сохранять их, и он провел сезонную чистку. Так, чтобы можно было сохранять другие моменты и других людей.

А на вопрос, почему Лидия решила общаться с Шивон, та ответила:

— Тебе нужна была помощь. И я решила, что даже если мы не подружимся, я хотя бы не дам тебе сделать что-то глупое и опасное для окружающих, — а потом добавила с обезоруживающей честностью: — Ну и да. Мне было очень скучно.

Шивон фыркнула.

— А теперь весело?

— О-о-о, — ответила Лидия, — более чем.

 

***

Когда их выходные совпадали, Шивон и Лидия шли по магазинам или в кино, иногда просто гуляли по парку, если погода позволяла.

— Почему ты приехала в Сан-Франциско? — спросила в один из таких дней Шивон. — Что надеялась найти?  
Лидия пожала плечами.

— Я, скорее, надеялась сбежать, — сказала она.

Стояла ранняя теплая осень, Лидия надела одну из своих коротких юбок и темную блузку с открытыми плечами, она не стала утруждать себя прической, просто оставила волосы распущенными. Шивон в свою очередь оделась теплее, она часто ловила себя на том, что начинала мерзнуть даже от легкого прохладного ветерка.

— От кого надеялась сбежать? — спросила Шивон.

— Не от кого, а от чего, — ответила Лидия. — Надеялась сбежать от проблем. От прошлого. И хотя мне говорят, что все хорошо: в Бикон-Хиллс я никогда не вернусь.

Шивон фыркнула.

— Через пару лет я наберусь сил и вернусь в Нэшнл-Сити! — сказала она. — Чтобы отомстить!

Вышло чуть громче, чем ей хотелось, и пара женщин с детскими колясками покосились в их с Лидией сторону.

— Жаль, месть редко помогает почувствовать себя лучше, — произнесла Лидия.

Шивон хотела уточнить, что она имеет в виду, но на них едва не налетела собака, бегущая за теннисным мячом. Потом Лидия сменила тему, вспомнила, что один из ее коллег собирается увольняться и подавать иск на их лабораторию.

 

  
***

Дни сменялись днями, и Шивон привыкала к своей жизни. Привыкала к Лидии. Привыкала даже к архиву и начальнику, который все-таки повысил ей зарплату.

Однажды она поймала себя на мысли, что хочет завести питомца. Кошку или небольшую собаку. Лидия вроде бы рассказывала, что, когда она была подростком, у нее был пес.

По дороге с работы Шивон остановилась около зоомагазина, но так и не решилась войти внутрь.

— Наверное, я привязалась к тебе, — сказала она Лидии в тот вечер.

— Наверное, я к тебе тоже, — ответила та с улыбкой.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже.

Стоило сказать что-то еще. Сказать или сделать. Но Шивон не могла и не знала, что именно. Что вообще положено одной банши говорить другой?

Вместо этого она собрала посуду и отнесла ее в мойку.

 

***

Шивон думала, что прошлое отпустило ее, но хватило одного репортажа. Супергерл улыбалась в камеру, мадам-президент вручала ей медаль за спасение какого-то очередного самолета или очередного синего кита, которого она отнесла в океан. Детали Шивон прослушала.

Она ощущала только, как откуда-то из солнечного сплетения поднимается клекот, крик, силу которого хотелось направить на Супергерл. Навсегда стереть эту ухмылку с ее лица.

Лидия услышала. Как она могла не услышать? Она прибежала из соседней комнаты и молча уставилась на Шивон.

— Ты скажешь, что я не должна возвращаться в Нэшнл-Сити. Правда же? — спросила Шивон, удивляясь тому, что ее голос звучит так тихо.

— Не должна, — согласилась Лидия, — но это твое решение.

— Я… подумаю, — сказала Шивон.

Лидия коротко улыбнулась, подошла к ней и обняла.

 

  
***

Шивон ушла ночью.

Она боялась, что Лидия будет ее удерживать и хотела, чтобы она ее удержала. Но та спала в своей комнате, и в лунном свете ее волосы казались такими же белыми, как и волосы Шивон.

Та решила оставить записку, не с оправданием, просто с парой слов. Хотя бы: «Прощай». Но, войдя на кухню, Шивон обнаружила, что Лидия уже все сделала за нее.

А на холодильнике, вместо привычного листа со списком продуктов, висела записка. Там было написано: «Не дай мне повода кричать по тебе».

Шивон взяла маркер. Она хотела дописать снизу что-нибудь едкое, но вышла только: «Мне будет тебя не хватать».  
Слово «прощай» уже не влезло. Наверное, к лучшему.

Шивон верила, что вернется, но не знала, будет ли Лидия ее ждать.

 

***

Когда Шивон уснула в автобусе, идущим по направлению к Нэшнл-Сити, ей снилась Лидия. Снился запах свежего кофе, снились сувениры, которые привез тот ее школьный друг из экспедиции. Снился щенок, которого Шивон все-таки купила. А еще снился поцелуй и слова: «Я рада, что ты вернулась ко мне».


End file.
